


LIFE SUCKS

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, Cheerleaders, Confusion, Drama, F/F, F/M, Football, Happy Ending, Jaeger-FuckIt, Jean is sweet, Levi's a slut, Levi's a sophmore, M/M, Modern AU, Rape, but I love him, but he's a slut, everyone else is freshmeat, highschool, levi's a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Armin was in love with his boyfriend Eren. Eren was in love with his boyfriend Armin. Then Eren loses a bet and fucks shit up.*i swear it's better then this summary*happy ending, hopefully.





	1. FUCKED SHIT UP

  Armin sat down at his desk, plopping his books on his table.  Jean turned in his seat to look at him. “Did you find out why he cheated on you?” Jean asked quietly, eyeing said boy. 

 

 Armin nodded and looked at the German with Jean. “Levi,” he whispered. ‘They had some weird thing going on, essentially, Eren was mad i didn’t want to fuck, LEvi wanted to, now they’re dating.” Armin frowned while talking.

 

  Jean growled in anger. “Isn’t, like, illegal to date someone four years apart?” Jean asked and Armin shook his head. “I still can’t believe that’s why Eren would cheat on me.” Armin rested his head on the desk on top of his arms.

 

  “I tried to be a good person!” Armin whined. Jean sighed, running his fingers through Armin’s hair. “You  _ are _ a good person, and sorry if Jaeger-FuckIt can’t see that.” Armin laughed softly as Jean’s fingers massaged his scalp.

 

   “Jaeger-FuckIt?” Armin asked and Jean snorted in laughter. “Mm, as long as you know i’m a good person, i’m good.” Armin replied, humming in content.

 

   Jean smiled as bit until Jaeger-Fuc----- _ Ahem,  _ Eren, walked into the classroom. Armin didn’t notice, since his face was buried in his arms. Eren looked at the two and glared a little and Jean flipped him off. Eren wrinkled his nose and sat down in his desk, one row and two columns away from armin. (next to Jean but one seat in front)

 

  “I don’t think he even loved me.” Armin said and Eren looked at said blonde out of the corner of his eye and frowned. Jean smiled as he continued to pet the blonde. “Who knows? Maybe he did, maybe he didn’t. Either way, he didn’t deserve your love if he was gonna cheat.” Jean said. Armin nodded and fell asleep in class, jean took every note twice for Armin.

 

  As they walked out of the classroom, Connie ran up to the two. Connie shoulder bumped Armin, smiling. “What are you planning?” Jean asked, looking at Connie. Connie just winked, smiling wider as they entered the cafeteria.

 

  “It was Sasha’s idea.” Connie said and they sat at their table. Sasha looked up. “What was my idea?” She asked and her eyes widened. “Oh yeah!” Marco and Mikasa joined them and their six-person table was full. 

 

  Mikasa looked at Armin with a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry my brother’s a douche.” she said and Armin laughed. “No, it’s fine. I’m glad i found out sooner, rather and later he didn’t love me back, saves me from hurt.’’ Marc frowned, his freckles dancing among his cheeks. “That’s a sad way to look at it.”

 

  Armin just shrugged. Suddenly, someone screamed and the whole table, excluding Connie and Sasha, looked up. The “jocks & Cheerleaders” table was screaming as three mice crawled out of their lunchboxes. 

 

  Eren tried catching one while Annie threw an apple at another. LEvi just glared at them as he calmly ate his lunch. He tugged on Eren’s sleeve to sit him down again and Connie sighed upsettingly.

 

  “Man, they needed more training.” Connie sighed and Sasha nodded. Marco, Jean and Armin looked at him. 

 

  “What?” JEan asked. Mikasa poked at her food, listening. “Well, the one in Reiner’s bag was supposed to pee on all their food.” Connie explained.

 

   “FUCK!!! THERE’S MOUSE SHIT IN MY FOOD!!!!” Ymir screamed. “That sorta worked. The one in Bertholdt's was supposed to eat everyone’s lunch but it only ate his.” Connie said and took a bite of his sandwich.

 

  Sasha nodded. “And the one in Eren’s was supposed to bite him.” she said. The table looked at the two in horror. Armin pointed his fork at them. “Remind me to not piss you off.” Connie and Sasha laughed.

 

   Sasha picked up her spoon which had potato salad on it and waved it a little, no food falling off. “We would never mess with you Armin. Maybe JEan, but, never you.” 

 

The table laughed once more as they ate.Armin sat back in his cahir after finishing, eyes drifting to close again. Jean looked at him. “Armin? Did you get enough sleep last night?” he asked. Armin shook his head. “No, was too busy---busy fighting people on---- people on the inter-web.” Armin’s face almost hit the table but Jean held him up.

 

  “Sleep then, you don't want to get yelled at by the teacher again, do you?” Jean said, pulling Armin’s side so the blonde’s head rested on his shoulder. “Naw,” Armin muttered before falling asleep. 

 

~~~~

 

“Eren,” Levi asked, snapping the German out of his glare. “What are you staring at?” Eren tore his eyes away from JEan and Armin and laughed. “Connie was the one to put the mice in our boxes, i just saw them talking ‘bout it.” Eren said.

 

 Ymir’s head snapped up, her brown cheerleader ponytail flying around her face. “He did?” he asked angrily and Eren nodded. “I’m gonna fucking kill him in gym.” 

 

  Eren laughed along with the others, looking at his food sad-ish.

 

  He missed his old friends, he missed hanging out with his sister and Armin, he missed making jokes and playing pranks with Sasha and Connie, he missed fun projects with JEan and Marco. He mostly missed Armin.

 

  Now you’re probably thinking, “ **_But Eren, you had your chance, you wanted to fuck!! You cheated on him! Armin’s the victim here!”_ ** But just because you read it before, doesn’t make it true.

 

 Eren couldn’t believe that losing a bet, would mean losing his best friends.

 

 I bet you really want to know the  _ real _ story, don’t you? Well, it’s my job as an author to make sure you actually know what’s going on so,

 

**FLASHBACK TO THE TIC-TAC!!!!**

 

 “Eren, i bet in yours and Armin’s relationship, you’d bottom.” Levi joked after football practice. Eren rolled his eyes. “Hey, i told you i was gay and dating Armin in confidence.” he said. Ymir rolled her eyes, pulling Christa close to her. “No, you told us you were gay after we told you we all were, you know, excluding Annie.”

 

  Annie rolled her eyes as she lowered herself on the bleachers. Eren rolled his too. “I wouldn’t be bottom in any universe, and definitely not with Armin.” Eren said. Reiner, who’s arms were around Bertholdt’s waist, snickered. 

 

  “You weak ass boy, you definitely would.” Reiner said. “Hey Eren!” a voice called from a few feet away. They all turned to see Armin and Mikasa waving. “I’ll be there soon!” Eren called back.

 

  Eren turned his head back to be face to face with Levi. “He definitely would be bottom.” he said. Eren outed. “You wanna bet?” Eren said. Levi smirked. “We’ll put your being “top” tomorrow night.’’ Levi said and Ymir chuckled. “You sound like a pedo.” she said.

 

 Eren, whose face was red, stood up. “S-sure.” he ran down the bleachers, and hugged his boyfriend, Armin. 

 

  Eren pressed a small kiss on his cheek. “Wuttup Armie?” Eren asked. Mikasa made a ‘gag me’ sign as they walked. Armin laughed as Eren wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Nothing much. How ‘bout you?” Armin asked.

 

 Eren smiled. “Well, let’s see, i’ve got the best boyfriend in the world, the best best friend, and the best person in existence right next to me and they’re all the same person. What do you think?” Armin blushed softly. “Eren.” he giggled.

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes smiling. “You two are dorks.” she claimed. “Oh, Armin, Levi wants to hang out later, to, something i dunno what.” Eren said and Armin nodded. “‘Kay, you know though i don’t need to know every little thing you do, right?” Armin asked.

 

  Eren laughed but nodded. “Just wanted you to know babe.” Armin’s ears flushed at the name and Eren chuckled.

 

  Eren thought he was going to levi’s house for an actual test, he didn’t expect what he got.

 

  He walked with Levi and his nerdy friend Hanji home. Hanji kept obsessing over some new football team called The Titans. Hanji left the two as she reached her house and left the Senior with the Freshman, winking at Levi.

 

   The two entered Levi’s house when Eren was pushed against a wall, all his books falling out of his hands. “You’re sure your top?” Levi asked. Eren nodded, biting his lip, immediately understanding the situation.

 

 The two slid to the ground, or more, Eren tried to slide away from Levi but Levi followed. Levi pulled both of their pants down. “You’re sure?” Eren nodded again as Levi turned him around.

 

 Eren was like a limp doll, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t think, the only thing on his mind was Armin.  _ Wasn’t this rape? _ Eren thought as he felt hands pull his underwear down. Levi’s stomach was pressed against Eren’s back as the older leaned over.

 

  “Still sure your top?” Levi asked as he rammed himself into Eren without preparation. Eren gasped and arched his back. 

 

~~~~~ Flash Back Over~~~

 

Eren honestly didn’t understand it himself, why he was still friends with these guys. He’s tried explaining to Armin but every time he comes within five feet, Jean whisks him away. Eren sighed as he threw out his lunch.

 

  Man Life Sucks.


	2. YOU SICK FUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a slutty ass bitch but not really but in this fic you're supposed to hate him

_ Maybe I can explain to Armin what happened? _ Eren thought.

 

 Eren stood up at the lunch table and everyone looked at him. Levi raised an eyebrow. “Jeager?” Eren looked at him. “What?” He asked. “You’re standing why?” Levi asked.

 

 Eren sighed and sat back down, knowing not to bother with it, he’d rather not get the senior mad. Levi glared a little at his “boyfriend” and at Armin. “I’m done with lunch.” Levi said, standing up. The table turned to him now. “Where are you going?” Ymir said, not really caring.

 

 Levi shrugged and walked to Armin’s table. “Connie!!! I told you not to tell them that!” Sasha yelled, slapping said boy’s arm. The table laughed but they grew quiet as Levi walked up to them. “Armin.” Levi said, nodding to the door and walking. Jean shook Armin awake and pointed at the now walking away senior.

 

 Armin raised an eyebrow at Mikasa and Jean but stood up. As Armin exited the Lunchroom, he was tugged and shoved against the wall. “Hey. What are yo--” “Do you still like Eren?” Levi asked, arm’s on either side of the blonde, blocking his path. 

  Armin raised an eyebrow. “He-he cheated on me. L-like you said, he just wanted to fuck.” Armin said, stuttering and avoiding eye contact with Levi. Levi rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I asked.  _ Do you still like Eren?” _ Levi asked.

 

   Armin’s face turned a light pink. “Wh-why do you want to know?” Armin sunk lower down the wall to try to move away from the Senior. Levi glared and moved with the blonde. “He’s  _ my _ boyfriend, why wouldn’t I care?” Armin flinched at the use of the ‘B’ word.

  “Ca-can you please move?” Armin asked, again trying to slide away from Levi. Levi frowned and crashed his lips upon Armin’s. Armin’s eyes widened as he tried to push the slightly taller man off him. 

 

  “Get-t off.” Armin tried talking but it was hard for him too. 

 

_   Why was Levi doing this? Wasn’t he dating Eren? Is he a cheater too? Why me? _ Levi pulled away and glared at the blonde. “I don’t care if he is or was yours, I’m claiming him every night.” Lei growled. Armin closed his eyes. “I didn’t need to know that!” Armin argued and  _ finally _ pushed Levi off, running back into the cafeteria. 

 

Armin’s table looked up in alarm as he sat down, fixing his messed up hair. “The  _ Hell? _ ” Jean said, taking in Armin’s appearance. “I don’t what to explain.” Armin said quietly, watching as Levi walked back to his table. Eren jumped slightly as Levi wrapped his arms around him .

 

 Armin felt like someone stabbed his heart and he looked at his food before throwing it out. “Armin, you didn’t eat anything!” Jean said. Armin shrugged his shoulders. “Not hungry.” He let his head slam on the table, making the others jump. “Just tired.”

 

  Armin’s body was gently pulled so his head was resting in Jean’s lap and so that Sasha had pulled his feet on her lap. “Sleep.” Sasha commanded before packing up the rest of her lunch. Armin smiled gently before closing his eyes again, before hearing someone yell.

 

~~~~

 

“What did you do?” Eren asked, glaring at Levi. Levi smirked, wrapping his arm around him. Eren jumped at the contact, but didn’t run away. “Same I do to you.” he whispered and Eren’s eyes widened. 

 

  “To Armin?” Eren asked, pushing Levi away. “You’re sick.” Eren said. Levi rolled his eyes as he tried to pull Eren closer. Eren slapped his hand. Ymir stood up. “Levi, tell us the truth now, what the fuck did you do to both Eren and Armin?” 

 

  The rest of the table turned on Levi, who scoffed. “You fucking fresh-meat. Oh no, i’m scared.” Levi said, rolling his eyes as he stood up. He grabbed Eren’s arm and the German struggled, trying to get out of his grasp. 

 

  Levi turned, glaring at Eren. “Listen, brat. You’re coming with me.” Levi said, pulling out his phone. “Unless you want me to-” “YOU KNOW WHAT?” Eren yelled, grabbing the taunting phone. “I DON’T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE! BECAUSE OF YOU, I DIDN’T ONLY LOSE MY VIRGINITY, I LOST MY BEST FRIEND, MY BOYFRIEND AND EVERYONE I CARED ABOUT. MY OWN SISTER DOESN’T EVEN TALK TO ME ANYMORE!!!!” 

 

 Their table’s eyes widened along with Armin’s, as the whole cafeteria could hear. “YOU’RE A SICK FUCK WHO JUST RAPES PEOPLE FOR PLEASURE! I DON’T CARE IF ALL YOUR FRIENDS DIED BECAUSE THEY WERE DRUNK DRIVING!!! NOT MY FAULT PETRA HAD BEEN THERE!!! IT’S NOT ANY OF OUR FAULT SO DON’T TAKE IT OUT ON US!!! DON’T BLACKMAIL ME INTO KEEPING QUIET!!! I DON’T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE!!!!!” Eren threw the phone on the ground and ran out of the cafeteria, Mikasa and Armin standing up and along with Christa and Jean, ran after him.

 

 They all found him punching a wall outside. “Eren!” Mikasa yelled out. Eren’s eyes widened as he looked up at his sister and friends. “What are you guys doing here? What do you want?” he asked. 

 

 “The truth.” Armin said. Eren’s eyes shot from Jean to Mikasa To Christa, the one friend he actually had in the other group, and then stayed on Armin. 

 

  “Okay, uh. Sit down this is gonna take a while.” 


	3. THE  FINAL COUNTDOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter!!

Eren stared at his hands as his friends sat down. “So, uh, Levi and I, we weren’t, dating  _ dating. _ He blackmailed me into it. I-I didn’t even l-like him like that.” Eren stuttered and struggled to talk as he felt Jean glaring at him.

 

  “Well, it wasn’t more blackmailing me, but blackmailing Armin. Uh, it’s something I’m not gonna say out loud.” Eren said. Armin was paying full attention now, despite being tired. “Blackmailing how?” the blonde asked. Eren cringed a little, nervous under everyone’s gaze. “Uh, r-remember New Year’s?” Eren asked and Armin’s eye widened.

 

 “He  _ knew _ about that?” Armin asked. “He was there. Remember?” Eren said. Jean looked at Armin in question. “What happened?” Jean asked, raising an eyebrow. Armin looked up at him and sighed. “In short, I got drunk and did some stupid shit. I’d really rather not talk about it.” 

 

  Eren inhaled ten exhaled. “So-uh anyway, he blackmailed me into it, ‘cos I didn’t want to, like, ruin Armin’s life. H-he, Armin, that day i hung out with Levi, he….he raped me. I didn’t know what to do, but and he told me if I wasn’t his boyfriend he’d tell the whole school what Armin did and he kept holding that over my head. At some point I told him he was bluffing and that he had no evidence, but he had pictures.” 

 

  Armin paled. “He  _ what?” _ everyone raised an eyebrow. “Can we please know? It’s really confusing unless we know how bad it is.” Christa said politely. Armin’s lip quivered a bit before shrugging and nodding.

 

  “Why not?” Armin sighed. “So last year’s New Year’s party, I got a little, okay, a lottle drunk and had been dancing, uh, weirdly. Sorta, uh, p-pole-dancing. But then  _ someone _ , A.K.A  _ Connie _ , decided it would be funny to have some tell me to strip. Remember I was really drunk and well, yeah.” Armin was blushing and Jean’s eyes widened along with Christa's and Mikasa’s. 

 

  “Anyway, Eren, continue explaining before we discuss whether we should forgive you.” Armin said. Eren winced at that and sighed. “He, uhm, oh, like i said, he had pictures and they were on his phone and he kept threatening me to do stuff and and he threatened me to break up with you and, I-I, it was either me and you, which I wanted ‘cos I love you Armin,” Armin’s ears turned red. “And he told the whole school about New Year’s, or, I broke up with you and let you still live a life with friends and no teasing. Remember Armin, I love you so I wasn’t gonna, didn’t want to choose the option that hurt you.” 

 

  Suddenly, Mikasa tackled her brother in a hug. “Okay, I was mad at you for being an absolute dick to one of my bestest friends, but now when i find Levi, well, let’s just say no one will be able to tell it’s Levi when I’m done with him.” Mikasa said. Eren smiled softly and hugged his sister. 

 

  Armin was staring at his hands a little angrily. “You said you didn’t want to hurt me.” Armin said. Eren looked up and nodded. “I love you Armin. I don’t want to hurt you.” Armin slammed his fist on the ground, making them all jump. 

 

  “YOU DIDN’T WANT TO HURT ME, SO YOU BROKE UP WITH ME, HURTING ME FAR WORSE THAN BULLYING WOULD’VE?!?!?!!?” Armin screamed. Eren’s eyes widened along with everyone else’s. 

 

  “I thought--” “OF COURSE YOU THOUGHT!!! YOU OVERTHOUGHT IT AND LEFT ME AND MY HEART BROKEN!!! EREN, THAT WAS WORSE THAN BULLYING COULD’VE EVER DONE!!!” Armin yelled ad stood up. “Wait, Armin I---” “Leave me alone.” Armin said before running back inside the cafeteria and probably hiding somewhere.

 

The three turned to Eren. there was a long moment of silence until Eren stood and bolted after Armin. 

 

“Armin, wait!” the german cried out as he chased said blonde. Armin turned the corner before stopping. Eren turned and crashed right into him but Armin didn’t care he stared at the grund angrily, ists balled up and tears falling down his face.

 

“Eren, I could’ve cared less if I was bullied. I wanted you and that was it. I loved you with all my heart and I thought you did--” “I do.” Eren argued.

 

Armin sighed. “I would’ve died for you Eren. I loved you that much. You could’ve at least told me what Levi was doing. You didn’t need to lie.” “But Armin I--” “You  _ what? _ You couldn’t?” Armin yelled, turning to Eren. “You couldn’t tell your boyfriend, your best friend,  _ the greatest person in the world? _ ” Eren flinched as he realized Armin had been quoting him from  _ that _ day.

 

“Why couldn’t you tell me?” Armin asked, quieter now. Eren took a step forward. “I-I didn’t want to hurt you. I thought you’d leave me. Armin, I love you more and the world, heck, I’d get eaten by, like that Cronos guy we’re learning about or something if it meant you got to live.” Eren grabbed Armin’s hands in his own and Armin looked up into his eyes. 

 

“Please, Armin Forgive me. I love you more and anything. And from now on, I’ll tell you everything I’m doing every minute of the day, I’ll have Mikasa stalk me if you want. We don’t even have to start dating again. I just--” Eren broke into tears, and Armin’s scowl disappeared. “Please forgive me.” Eren cried and Armin immediately pulled him into a hug.

 

“Shhh.” Armin whispered, rubbing his back. “It’s okay, I-I forgive you.” Armin said in a calming voice. Eren hugged back the blonde as he let his pet up for a month tears fall out finally. “I forgive you, it’s okay.” Armin said as he pulled back, holding the side of Eren’s ace softly. 

 

“I forgive you.” Armin said and leant up, brushing his lips against Eren’s. Eren hugged Armin again and smiled.

 

“Can we date again?” Eren asked quietly. Small silence. “Yes.” Armin said and Eren laughed a happy laugh as he tightened the hug. “I love you.” Eren said.

 

“I love you too, Eren.” Armin said.

 

RINNNNNNGGGGG

 

The two jumped at the noise of the bell and laughed. “Walk me to class?” Armin asked, intertwining his hand with Eren’s. “You know it.” Eren said and the two walked down the halls happily.

 

~~~~RANDOM CRACK ENDING COS IM THE AUTHOR AND I CAN~~~~~

 

*pink panther music playing* 

 

Levi wakled behind teh two and therw his soda at him

 

“They catn be hapyp. Not allwoed!” the shotr man said. 

 

Armin tunred and stuck out his tongue. “Neh~ suck dick, tinney man!” He said. Levi stukc his tongue out 2. 

 

“Alreday do!” he called bakc.

 

~~~I’m sorry, XD, i had too~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment what you thought and thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, please comment on how i'm doing please


End file.
